


Afternoon Delight

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Angels, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, in universe bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where angels are pets with animal like intelligence. On a sunny spring afternoon, Meg decides to spend some time outdoors with her favorite wild animal, and finds her cries attract more suitors than she bargained for, and that all of them want a piece of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



It was a beautiful day outside. Sunny and bright, the smell of summer was in the air as spring slowly waned, flowers blooming bright and the wind just cool enough for Meg to tolerate without a sweater. The grass was green and earthy, and the trees were filled with leaves and fruit. It wasn’t too hot or too cold.

In short, it was a perfect day for what she wanted to do.

She’d worn one of her shortest skirts that day, a pair of stockings thrown on under them, and a thin shirt. The stockings were necessary to prevent her knees from getting too dirty, although she supposed that she could’ve worn knee high socks, if she’d remembered to buy any. Her last pair had been destroyed beyond saving, which meant that the stockings were her next best choice. The thin shirt was old, so she didn’t mind if it was ripped during her escapades.

Slipping out onto the back porch, Meg walked down the steps into the grassy clearing that formed her backyard. Her house on the isolated country lane was right in the middle of the woods, the trees coming up right to the edge of the yard.

She whistled once, and smiled when her suitor swooped down into the clearing.

The angel was tall, a whole head taller than her, and had dark brown hair that was only a few shades lighter than her own. His eyes were clear and blue, unlike her own light brown ones, and his body was hard and muscled while hers was soft and round.

Meg smiled and took a step toward him. “Hey, Clarence.”

He bared his teeth at her in greeting. The first time she’d met the wild angel, he had been wearing a collar, and was clearly and escapee of someone else’s household. The label on his collar has said that his name was Castiel, but she preferred to call him Clarence, since that was the first name that had popped into her head when she’d seen him.

When she’d first met him, he had looked absolutely fearsome, hair matted and wings flared out in warning. But he’d also been skinny, having not yet learned how to hunt. After weeks of feeding him, he had seemed easy around her, and had begun coming to her yard regularly.

It had taken a couple of months for her to find out just how much he liked her, but when he’d stuck his head under her skirt and began licking her pussy, there had been no denying what he wanted. At first, Meg had been hesitant. He was a wild animal, after all, and dangerous. But it had felt so good that she’d given in, and had shortly found herself facedown on the grass with his hands wrapped around her hips and his cock pumping away inside of her while he buried his teeth in the scruff of her neck to keep her still.

He’d been coming by every few days ever since, even though he no longer needed her to feed him. Meg let him fuck her every time.

He was already hard when he reached her, and Meg could feel arousal pooling in her belly when she saw his well-muscled form. His cock mostly looked human, aside from the dark ring of skin near the base, so she had been surprised when, the first time they’d fucked, it had grown larger there and stuck inside of her. Later, after surfing the less savory sites on the internet, she’d figured out what it was.

His knot had felt uncomfortable the first time she’d taken it, even painful, but in time she’d come to love the feeling of having that swollen bit of flesh inside of her, rubbing against her inner walls. She no longer needed to touch herself when they fucked, coming from the sensation of his knot alone.

“You’re all ready for me,” Meg cooed. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around his cock, smiling when he bucked forward into her hand. “You’re eager, huh? You wanna breed me, boy? You wanna put some pups in me?”

Castiel growled. Moving too fast for her to see, he pulled her to his chest and turned her around so his cock pressed against the swell of her ass. Meg smiled. Certain words always worked on him, and talking about breeding her seemed to make him more excited than usual.

Meg whimpered, imitating the sounds that she’d heard female angels make in videos when she’d looked up angel mating on the internet. That, too, seemed to spur him on, and in no time at all she found herself shoved forward onto her hands and knees in the grass. She managed to catch herself, but in the next instant Castiel was on her and she felt his teeth sink into the scruff of her neck and push her downward so her forehead was pressed into the dirt. He scrabbled at her stockings, managing to pull them down to the ends of her thighs, and she shivered at the feeling of cool spring air on her bared flesh as Castiel pushed her flimsy skirt up.

Meg moaned and pushed backward, arching her back. Castiel roughly gripped her hips and pushed forward, forcing himself all the way inside of her in one smooth stroke. He growled and ground against her, trying to force himself deeper inside. Meg let out a loud yelp and braced herself as he began to roughly pound into her body.

She loved it. She loved the rough, animalistic feeling of having the wild animal inside of her, loved the way he fucked her with no concern for her own well-being or pleasure, completely focused on knotting her and spilling himself inside of her to give her pups. It was pure instinct, raw and wild and perfect.

She let herself be as loud as she wanted, freely screaming and moaning. This far out in the country, there was no one around to hear her, so she could let herself go.

She heard a ripping sound and felt her shirt fall away from her in tatters. Today, it seemed, Castiel wanted her as bare as possible. His cock was long and thick inside of her, and growing thicker with each stroke, the flesh at the base swelling so he could lock himself inside of her, his knot acting as a plug to keep his come in her for as long as possible to ensure a successful breeding.

They couldn’t actually have pups, of course, but she knew Castiel enjoyed trying for them.

Panting against the grass, Meg breathed in the smell of earth and tried to push back against his thrusts, giving up when he increased his pace. She let him do what he wanted, falling limp under him, and could barely speak through the gasps and moans pouring out of her mouth as pleasure radiated through her body.

“Good boy, good boy,” she gasped. “That’s it, good boy. Breed me, boy. Fill me up and put your puppies in me. Give me a nice, big belly. That’s it, that’s it. Knot me and come in my cunt.”

As always, her words spurred Castiel on, and she could feel his knot swelling inside of her. She pressed her face harder into the grass, eyes squeezed shut, acting the angel bitch in heat until she felt his knot swell fully. He gave a final, hard thrust to push himself as far inside of her as he could go, whimpering with his release. Meg sighed happily and squirmed on his knot to move it inside of her, rocking softly to make it drag against her sweet spot. She could feel pleasure coiling in her belly, and fisted her hands in the grass as she came with a short, sharp scream.

Panting hard, she fell limp against the grass and enjoyed the small sparks of pleasure that still flooded her body. But she opened her eyes and jerked upward when she heard the rustle of wings again.

There was another angel in the clearing, one she’d never seen before.

He was tall, almost as tall as Castiel, and had the same, shining blue eyes, but the similarities stopped there. His handsome face was covered in small, round scars, as if he’d been burned. His hair was blondish, and his wings were white as newly fallen snow, and impossibly large. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

His cock was hard between his legs.

Meg whimpered and pressed herself backward against Castiel as the angel approached. He squatted down in front of her and tentatively reached a hand out to pet her hair. He was wearing a collar, and this close she could see the name Lucifer written on it in a small, neat font.

Castiel growled behind her, but stopped when the other angel bared his teeth and growled back. His growl was louder.

The sound of wings reached her once again, and when Meg looked she could see four other angels landing in the clearing. Each one had different colored wings, and each one was well muscled, tall, and had cocks that had sprung to attention.

Then Meg remembered that, like cats in heat, female angels were deliberately loud to attract the largest pool of strong mates possible.

Meg swallowed hard. “Uh-oh.”

But all of the new angels were also attractive, and they clearly wanted her.

She felt Castiel’s knot slip from her, but did not move, afraid that she’d be hurt if she bolted. The angels would easily be able to overpower her, and they weren’t exactly known for their gentleness. But none of them moved forward, and she noticed that each one had fixed their gazes on Lucifer. He made a small noise in Castiel’s direction, and her angel simply nodded and trotted off to join the rest of his kind a few feet away.

Lucifer looked down at her, bared his teeth, and stood. Meg trembled on the grass, and let out a small noise of surprise when she felt his hands wrap around her hips and pull them upward. In the split second she had to decide between running or staying, his cock pressed into her.

Meg squealed and fisted her hands in the grass once again as Lucifer sank his teeth into the spot when here neck and shoulder joined on her right side. He rode her hard, each thrust rougher than the last, and she had no choice but to take it. There was no hope of getting away. He was strong, so strong that the weight of him easily pressed her body into the grass, and his grip was painful. His cock, too, was longer than Castiel’s, hitting deep inside of her, so deep that it almost hurt.

But it felt good, too, rough and animalistic and perfect, so good that Meg found herself moaning and writhing under him.

“Oh, god,” she breathed. “Go on, breed me, breed me.”

She could feel warm come running down her thighs as Lucifer’s cock forced it out of her, making room for his own. Her words seemed to please him, however, and he loosened his grip on her shoulder just enough that the bite was pleasurable instead of painful. Moaning in delight, she let herself go limp under him and let him do whatever he wanted.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other angels snarling and snapping at each other, clearly deciding who would get her next.

She didn’t have to wait long. Lucifer’s knot swelled within her, stretching her pussy almost beyond what was comfortable. When she reached between her legs, she could feel her swollen lips struggling to take his knot. It was not enough to keep his come in her, and she could feel new wetness leaking out around it to join the mess on her thighs. Moving her hand downward, she felt a small puddle of it soaking through the thin material of her stockings.

Lucifer pulled out of her, and the next angel took his place.

“Breed me, breed me,” Meg chanted as he rode her, arm wrapped around her waist to keep her upright. Her cunt was already sore from two knots, but she knew that she could take another. She wanted it, too, wanted to feel that swollen bit of flesh pressing against her inner walls. She hadn’t come with Lucifer, and she wanted to with this new angel.

Moaning, she lifted her head up, blinking in surprise when she saw yet another angel sinking to his knees in front of her. Apparently, he hadn’t wanted to wait to take her cunt, and had decided to settle for her mouth instead.

Meg shrank away from him. She wasn’t sure if she could take his cock in her mouth, wasn’t sure that she wanted to. But the angel gave her no choice as he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her forward, forcing her mouth open and sliding his cock down her throat.

Meg had never been more grateful for her lack of gag reflex.

She screamed around the cock in her mouth as the angels pushed and pulled her between them. Tears formed in her eyes and drool ran down her chin, but the angel in front of her kept going, kept forcing her mouth to open wider around him as his knot swelled on her tongue. She could feel the firm flesh growing in her mouth and in her cunt, and the feeling along pushed her over the edge, her whole body shaking as she howled around her gag. The angel in her mouth seemed to like the vibrations on his cock, giving a low whimper and spurting into her mouth. His come tasted salty, but it was more plentiful and more watery than human come, and she found herself having trouble taking it all.

Coughing, she dropped her head as the angel released her hair. Spit and come dripped down her chin onto the grass, but she found herself shoved forward, her face falling to the ground and sliding in it as the angel behind her gave a final thrust and swelled within her.

Panting hard, throat raw and tears in her eyes from the rough treatment, Meg moaned weakly as Castiel came forward and forced her head up and shoved his cock into her mouth. He sighed happily and fucked her throat roughly, each stroke reaching deeper inside of her than the last. She could feel her throat bulging, struggling to take his girth, and choked around it. But as he forced her body to move, it sent the knot inside of her sliding along her inner walls, rubbing against her sweet spot until she came again, screaming.

It almost hurt.

The angel behind her pulled out. She had a small moment of peace before another took his place and pushed into her. Meg whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. This time, it did hurt, a low, throbbing pain that started deep in her cunt and traveled through her body. But there was pleasure in it, too, faint and glowing.

She felt a tug on her side and saw the youngest of the group rubbing against her. Clearly, he had not wanted to wait, or else the other angels would not let him near her pussy. In any case, he seemed content to rub his cock along the soft skin of her belly. Another angel appeared at her side and did the same, thrusting at the small space between her hip and leg.

Meg closed her eyes again and took it.

Castiel and the angel behind her finished at the same time, both of them holding her between them, a knot in her mouth and a knot in her cunt. She screamed and writhed on them, and this time there was no pleasure in her orgasm, only a shooting pain.

The angel on her one side came, and then the other, swollen knots pressing against her skin as warm come spurted onto her back and into her hair. Castiel and the angel behind her both pulled out, and the ones at her sides moved away.

Meg fell limp onto the grass. Her cunt was sore and throbbing with pain, and her throat felt as though it had been scraped raw. She couldn’t take another angel in her, couldn’t take another knot swelling inside of her.

Panting, she rolled onto her back, smearing angel come on the tattered remains of her shirt. Her ass rubbed against the cooling puddle of it on the ground where it had soaked through her stockings. She breathed hard, willing herself to pull her stockings up and move toward the house, but her arms fell limp and her legs began to shake when she tried to sit up.

When she opened her eyes, Lucifer was crouched between her legs again.

“I can’t,” she moaned. “No more breeding.”

Lucifer made a small clicking noise at her, eyes narrowed and head tilted to the side. She moaned in pain when he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over again, strong hands pulling her up so she was kneeling in front of him.

Angels always mated front to back.

She went limp under him, unable to support herself, his hands the only thing holding her up. Her pussy felt almost numb when he pushed inside, but she could still feel small shocks of pleasure-pain radiating through her body.

The young angel came to crouch in front of her, but she could not lift her head. He lifted it for her, pulling her up by her hair. Meg obediently opened her mouth, moving automatically, almost on instinct, and let him slid his cock into her throat.

They were fucking her exactly like they would be fucking an angel bitch in heat, she realized, her cries having summoned them, and they would keep fucking her until they were sure that she was sufficiently bred.

She let them, falling limp against the ground every time one of them let go of her. Her pussy felt sore and fucked out, stretched impossibly wide. It was no longer difficult to take their knots, not with one going right after the other. Come dried, sticky, on her thighs and pooled in her stockings with each new suitor, and she could feel it dribbling down her chin to stain her breasts as well. The other angels, no longer wanting to wait their turn, simply rubbed up against her, pressing themselves against any bit of skin they could reach. They came on her back, her legs, the side of her face and her breasts, until she was sticky and thoroughly coated.

She couldn’t say how long it went on, but finally, as the sun began to sink into the sky, they trotted off one by one, curling up in the grass on her yard, until only Castiel was left.

Limp, mind buzzing and unable to think, she pressed her head into the grass when Castiel lifted her hips. “Gonna try to breed me again, boy?”

Castiel gave her a whine in response and thrust inside of her. He rubbed his face along the back of her neck, licking the bite marks that peppered the tender flesh there and extended along her shoulders. Meg had no doubt that they were red and raw and angry, the mark of seven angels each trying to claim her as their own mate.

But Castiel clearly wasn’t having it. He rubbed himself against her, hands moving over every inch of her sticky flesh, trying to coat her in his scent. Meg, too tired to care, simply lay on the wet grass and twitched with his movements. His cock slid in and out of her easily, her pussy ready and open for him, forcing out the come of the other males that had taken her that day.

He latched himself onto the back of her neck as his knot swelled, and kept his teeth there the entire time that he was locked inside of her. When his knot had gone down and his softening cock fell out of her, he pressed two fingers inside of her, trying to force his come back in. He kept doing it, kept working his fingers inside of her until Meg gave a long, low moan and came a final time, her inner walls clenching down around his fingers.

Seemingly satisfied, Castiel wiped them on her back and trotted away to join the rest of his kind.

Meg lay there for several minutes, unsure if the angels would come back to begin the cycle again. When they didn’t, she reached down with trembling fingers and pulled her stockings up, wincing at the feeling. Her cunt throbbed with pain, and her shaking legs gave out after two steps.

She crawled the rest of her way to the porch. Using the handrails to pick herself up, Meg managed to make it into the house and as far as her couch before falling again. She was tired, so tired that all she wanted to do was crawl into bed, but she knew she had to shower first to wash the evidence of the day’s activities off of her.

She winced when she stepped under the spray. But the warm water soon chased away all her aches and pains, leaving her with only a sore throat and a sore cunt that would not doubt hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

Exhausted, Meg drew her covers up to her chin and prepared to sink into sleep.

.

Meg hadn’t seen her angel for week, and was beginning to grow worried. She’d been sore for a few days after her last experience, but the memory was one that she had masturbated to several times. Toward the end it had been difficult to take, but it had also been wonderful, being treated like that and having so many males there, each one wanting so badly to breed her. It was a good memory, one that she knew she would use when she was alone for a long time.

Hearing the rustle of wings, Meg stripped her panties off und her skirt and headed for the door, freezing when she stepped onto the porch and saw the seven angels waiting for her, Castiel at the lead.

Fear and warmth pooled in her belly together. She could turn around now, she knew, go inside and wait until they left, and hope that Castiel came by another day.

Or she could walk out there and let them take her again.

Castiel held his hand out to her and crooked his fingers, clearly summoning her.

Decision made, Meg closed the door behind her and walked into the yard.


End file.
